sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Кавасаки, Рио
Рио Кавасаки (川崎燎, Kawasaki Ryo) (25 февраля, 1947 - ), гитарист и композитор, окончил факультет квантовой физики Японскокого университета,однако его профессией на всю жизнь стала музыка, которой он начал учиться в возрасте 5 лет. В 60-х годах играл с различными джазовыми группами в Японии, затем с джаз-бэндами,которые сам организовывал. В начале 70-х годов переехал в Нью-Йорк, где играл в различных группах, включая группы Джила Эванса (Gil Evans), Элвина Джоунса (Elvin Jones), Чико Гамильтона (Chico Hamilton), Тэда Керзона (Ted Curson) и ДжоАнне Брэкин (JoAnne Brackeen). В середине 80-х Kaвасаки отходит от сочинений концертной музыки и переключается на разработку программ для компьютерного музицирования, а также выступает как продюсер записей песен в стиле техно и создает свою компанию Satellites Records для их записи и выпуска. В 1991 он возвращается в джаз и продюсирует выпуск альбомов для японского лейбла с правом продажи записей его компанией в США. Благодаря обширному опыту, Кавасаки с равным совершенством владеет стилями от бопа до джаз-рока. Его игру отличает виртуозность, восходящая порой к жесткой агрессивности. Биография Ранние годы (1947 -1968) Начало музыкальной карьеры в Японии (1969 - 1973) Годы в Нью-Йорке(1973 - 2002) 1973 - 1979 (гитaрист) at Sweet Basil in New York City,1982]] 1979 - 1990 (изобретaтель и программист) 1991 - 2000 (возвращение к джазовой гитаре) Годы в Эстонии (2000 - по настоящее время) Дискография Переизданные на CD альбомы не указаны. Aльбомы *'' Easy Listening Jazz Guitar '' (1970) *'' Gut's the Guitar '' (1972) *'' Prism '' (1975) *'' Eight Mile Road '' (1976) *'' Juice '' (1976) *'' Ring Toss '' (1977) *'' Nature's Revenge '' (1978) *'' Mirror of My Mind '' (1979) *'' Little Tree '' (1980) *'' Live '' (1980) *'' Sapporo '' (1980) *'' Ryo '' (1982) *'' Lucky Lady '' (1983) *'' Images '' (1987) *'' Here, There and Everywhere '' (1992) *'' My Reverie '' (1993) *'' Love Within The Universe '' (1994) *'' Remixes, remixes Vol.1. '' (1995) *'' Sweet Life '' (1996) *'' Cosmic Rhythm '' (1999) *'' Reval '' (2001) *'' E '' (2002) *'' Agana '' (2007) Танцевальные синглы *'' Electric World '' (1987) *'' One Kiss '' (1988) *'' No Expectations '' (1988) *'' Say Baby I Love You '' (1988) *'' Wildest Dreams '' (1989) *'' Life is the Rhythm '' (1989) *'' Pleasure Garden '' (1990) с другие художники *'' Guitar Workshop / Various artists '' (1971) *'' Chigaihoken / Ushio Sakai '' (1973) *'' Plays Jimi Hendrix / Gil Evans '' (1975) *'' There Comes a Time / Gil Evans '' (1976) *'' Tarika Blue vol.1 / Tarika Blue '' (1976) *'' What Would It Be Without You / Joe Lee Wilson '' (1976) *'' Tokyo Concert / Gil Evans '' (1976) *'' Tarika Blue vol.2 / Tarika Blue '' (1977) *'' Main Force / Elvin Jones '' (1977) *'' Time Capsule / Elvin Jones '' (1977) *'' Aft / JoAnne Brackeen '' (1978) *'' 'round About Midnight / Ted Curson '' (1978) *'' Trinkets and Things / JoAnne Brackeen '' (1979) *'' Pleasure / Shigeharu Mukai '' (1979) *'' All-In All-Out / Masahiko Sato '' (1979) *'' I Heard Mingus / Ted Curson '' (1980) *'' Manhattan Skyline / Hiroki Miyano '' (1980) *'' Impressions of Charles Mingus / Teo Macero '' (1983) *'' Christmas Songs / Carolling Carollers '' (1988) *'' New York String Quartet vol.1 / New York String Quartet '' (1988) *'' New York String Quartet vol.2 / New York String Quartet '' (1989) *'' Wave / Camila Benson '' (1995) *'' Classic Jazz Funk, Vol. 6: The Definitive Jap-Jazz Mastercuts / Various Artists '' (1995) *'' Memories / Camila Benson '' (1996) *'' Trinkets and Things / Cosmic Village '' (1997) *'' Desafinado / Camila Benson '' (1997) *'' I Will / John Clark '' (1997) *'' RCA Victor 80th Anniversary, Vol. 6: 1970-1979 / Various Artists '' (1997) *'' Battle of the Bands: Evans Vs. Mingus / Various Artists '' (1998) *'' Super Guitarists / Various Artists '' (1999) *'' Jazz Spectrum: Real Jazz for Real People, Vol. 2 / Various Artists '' (1999) *'' Three Flutes Up / Chip Shelton '' (1999) *'' More What Flutes 4 / Chip Shelton '' (2001) *'' Different Dreams 2 / Various Artists - Estonian Jazz '' (2001) *'' Impressions of Miles Davis / Teo Macero '' (2001) Программы *'' Kawasaki Synthesizer '' (1984) *'' Kawasaki Rhythm Rocker '' (1984) *'' Kawasaki Magical Musicquill '' (1985) *'' Kawasaki Midi Workstation '' (1986) Видeo *'' Different Drummer '' with Elvin Jones (1979) Источники Линки *Ryo Kawasaki Official site *Ryo Kawasaki bio *Nõmme Jazz Festival Kawasaki, Ryo Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту de:Ryo Kawasaki et:Ryo Kawasaki en:Ryo Kawasaki es:Ryo Kawasaki eo:Ryo Kawasaki fr:Ryo Kawasaki ja:川崎燎